Cassim
|kanji = カシム |romaji = Kashimu |age = 18 (deceased) |gender = Male |family = Anise Saluja (adopt. mom/deceased) Alibaba Saluja (adopt. bro) Mariam (sister/deceased) |allies = Alibaba Saluja Zaynab Hassan |occupation = Real Leader of Fog Troupe Cadre of Fog Troupe |affiliation = Fog Troupe |manga = Night 35 |anime = Episode 2 (flashback) |image gallery = yes}} seiyuu = Jun Fukuyama Kassim (カシム, Kashimu) was an old friend and the adoptive brother of Alibaba Saluja. Kassim makes Alibaba become the Leader of the Fog Troupe. Kassim's rukh is now fused with Alibaba's. Appearance Kassim is a dark skinned boy with black-haired dreadlocks. The dreadlocks are put into a half-ponytail. He is of average height and usually wears rags from the slums. He is shown to wear the same small hoop earrings as Alibaba. Personality Kassim can be a very cold person, but is geniunely fun with his friends, and still caring, as shown in web sketches by the mangaka and extras in the manga volumes. His years living in the slums has shaped him to be manipulative, untrusting especially of the government, and with cunning words by the Al Sarmen, instituted the thoughts of hating fate and defying fate. He always believed that he was less worthy because of his father's blood. He has betrayed Alibaba on multiple occasions and even though Alibaba always saw him as a friend, Kassim has stated he has always hated Alibaba, particularly because he wanted to be like Alibaba. He is shown to be a leader, banding together quite a lot of people. Later on, his Rukh appears to have saved Alibaba's body from Isnan, one the of minions of Al Sarmen. After continuing to watch over Alibaba for sometime, his Rukh fused with Alibaba's. History When Kassim was younger, he lived in the slums of Balbadd with his sister and father. One day his father was beating him and his sister until they were saved by Alibaba Saluja's mother Anise Saluja. After saving them Anise took them in as a member of her family. One day, Anise surcame to an illness and died. At that point Kassim took on the roll of taking care of them. After a few days, the King of Balbadd came to the slums and told Alibaba that he was his son and that he will live in the palace. Kassim told Alibaba that he should leave, which he did. Kassim became a much worse thief after that and his sister died. He created the fog troupe and Kassim became the most powerful man of in the slums. Late One night, years later, Alibaba snuck out of the palace to have a look at the slums. What he found there was nothing, no trace of junkyard street or people. As he was about to go back to the palace, he ran into Kassim. Alibaba was happy and felt nostalgic talking to Kassim after all those years. He went out to drink with Kassim and talk. While drinking, he noticed the level of respect Kassim had with all the adults, and how each were bowing to him. During the talk, Alibaba got drunk and told Kassim how he was able to escape from the castle. He ended up giving away a very important weakness of the palace. On the way back to the palace, Alibaba was trailed by someone Kassim had paid. After that, Alibaba went back to living in the palace. After sometime had passed, the King came down with a deadly chronic disease. That night, Kassim appeared again, inside the walls of the palace. Before Alibaba realized it, he was surrounded by members of Kassim's group from the slums. They started attacking and stealing from the palace. While Alibaba was frozen, one of Kassim's subordinates noticed him. He told Kassim and Kassim said to just knock him out. Alibaba could only feel the heat of the flame that engulfed the palace. The next morning, the King had passed away. Kassim continued to live there, controlling the slums until Alibaba came back. Plot Balbadd Arc Kassim first appears attacking Balbadd along with the other members of the Fog Troupe. He quickly runs into Jafar and Morgiana. With the black fog of Kassim's Kokubaku Mutou, he stops Jafar, but struggles to stop Morgiana. As he is about to continue on, he is stopped by Ugo and Aladdin. His friend right next to him tells Kassim to let him handle the situation. He unravels his face and reveals himself as Alibaba. Alibaba convinces Aladdin to stand down, and the Fog Troupe continue their raid. I order to get away, Alibaba summons the powers of his Djinn, Amon. Alibaba creates a Wall of Flames, and the Fog Troupe escapes from the government. He is next seen talking to Alibaba about the state of things. It is hinted to that Kassim wants a war. Afterwards Kassim discovers that Alibaba has gone missing and deploys the entire fog troupe to find him. Once he does he quickly enters in battle with Masrur and Sinbad. Being quickly defeated by the latter. As he is captured he watches Alibaba's fight with Sinbad and his Fog Troupe collapse right in front of him he becomes depressed. Sinbad realizes that Kassim is the "actual" leader of the Fog Troupe. During Aladdin's fight Kassim disappears. He later appears in front of Alibaba to tell him of his plans, this motivates Alibaba and gives him the confidence he needs to save his country. After he and Alibaba declare war on each other, Alibaba runs off to train with Sinbad, Kassim is not seen again until Alibaba declares Balbadd as a republic. After this the people of Balbadd become over joyed and start to celebrate until Kassim appears. He manages to upset the crowd enough until they all get overcome with anger and charge the palace. Kassim fights Alibaba and a huge battle undergoes. During the fight, Alibaba gets the best of Kassim. Kassim tells Alibaba to kill him, but this is something that Alibaba couldn't do. After this, he stabs himself in order to turn into a Dark Djinn by sacrificing his life. Alibaba made various attempts to defeat Kassim failed. This is until Aladdin shows up at helps Alibaba enter Kassim's Rukh and talk to him. After they talk Kassim reveals that he has always hated Alibaba (as in always being envious of him and thinking of himself as less than him). After this they have a short fight ending in Alibaba's victory due to Alibaba overpowering Kassim's Black Rukh with his White Rukh. After this Alibaba receives all of Kassim's painful memories and Kassim dies before he can tell Alibaba one last thing. Abilities Dark Metal Vessel Kokubaku Mutou.gif|Kokubaku Mutou Kassim's DMetalVessel.png|Dark Metal Vessel kashim2.jpg|Kassim as a Black Djinn Black Gravity Balls.png|Black Gravity Ball Gravity Push Pull.png|Gravity Push/Pull Gravity Sword.png|Gravity Sword Kokubaku Mutou (Sword of the Black Binding Fog) : This weapon is a Dark Metal Vessel. This creates a fog that is as heavy as lead and once covered in it, it can immobilize even those as strong as Morgiana (though not entirely). Kassim can accumulate a lot of Black Fog to make a huge ball out of it. Dark Djinn : At the cost of his life Kassim can stab himself with his Dark Metal Vessel to turn into a Dark Djinn. After stabbing himself, he lets the blood pour out while the Dark Household Vessels and Black Rukh form around him to embody this huge Black Djinn. In this form he is able to heal indefinably as long as there is Black Rukh. As long as Black Rukh is present he can become infinitely powerful. Gravity Magic : In his Dark Djinn form Kassim is able to perform multiple variations of gravity magic. Black Gravity Balls : He is able to form black gravity fog balls in his hands that are extremely heavy and could crush anything. He can freely alter the size of these black balls for greater power. Gravity Push/Pull : In this form he is able to use gravity to pull or retract something or someone closer and push or repel them away with tremendous force. His repulsion is so strong that he can't be touched, it acts as a powerful defense. Gravity Sword : When combined with Judal's magic he is able to create a powerful sword with a strong repulsion force, strong enough to break Alibaba's, Amon Sword. Stats Relationships Trivia *His name is based on the brother of Alibaba in ‘Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves’. *Long ago, he wanted his sister Mariam to marry Alibaba. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Balbadd Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Al Sarmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Rukh